coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 258 (3rd June 1963)
Plot Jack rings Annie from Scotland, still not happy about Arthur Forsyth-Jones's possible visit. Harry admits to Ken that Concepta's trip has proven to him that he's forgotten how to cope with looking after himself. He's surprised when Concepta arrives back unexpectedly from Ireland and asks to know what she meant by her telegram. Lucille drops him in it by telling her stepmother that the women of the street have been looking after her father. Albert buys a sash for his granddaughter for her Whit walk from Gamma Garments. Emily grows depressed at the thought that it's Swindley's last day tomorrow and suggests to Doreen that they get a leaving gift for him but Doreen is only willing to contribute two shillings. Concepta tells Harry she wants to buy her father's garage-cum-grocers in instalments but he's not happy with the idea and brings up various objections, causing them to row. Frank tells Harry that he wished he'd branched out into his own business years ago, giving him food for thought. Annie summons Minnie to the Rovers and asks her to do Martha's cleaning while she's away. She happily agrees when she overhears a call from Forsyth-Jones at the station saying he's on his way as he's up north to settle a late Aunt's estate. Ena refuses to leave the snug, even though she doesn't have a drink, as she wants to see Annie's "Brief Encounter act". Forsyth-Jones arrives and is introduced to Ena, Minnie and Florrie. He buys the ladies drinks and mistakes both Frank and Albert for Jack. Concepta complains to the Barlows about Harry's attitude and doesn't empathise with their concerns about Lucille being uprooted. Swindley grows wistful about leaving the shop. Emily has the idea of a pen for a leaving gift. Annie admits to Forsyth-Jones that she exaggerated the charms of the pub to him. She accepts an invitation to have dinner and see The Mikado in Manchester tomorrow night. Christine admits to Ken that she isn't enjoying her new job due to the rows with Elsie and Dot. Harry resigns from the buses, planning a future in Ireland. Concepta is delighted, Lucille less so. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast *Arthur Forsyth-Jones - Ian Colin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Gamma Garments Notes *Albert Tatlock states that Beattie Pearson's youngest child is a daughter, contradicting a statement by him in Episode 24 (3rd March 1961) that her two children were boys. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) and Len Fairclough (Peter Adamson). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jack goes on holiday, and Harry makes an important decision *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,383,000 homes (3rd place). This somewhat low figure in comparison to surrounding episodes is explained by this edition being transmitted on Whit Monday - a public holiday. Category:1963 episodes